


Working It Out

by mormarninja1



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: All characters are age appropriate, Day 6, Gangbang, Kinktober, M/M, Multi, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mormarninja1/pseuds/mormarninja1
Summary: Kinktober Day 6 - GangbangSonic had had sex with all of them individually, he liked to get around as they’d say, but for Silver, Shadow and Knuckles this was their first time with each other.
Relationships: Knuckles the Echidna/Silver the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna/Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Silver the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946821
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Working It Out

**Author's Note:**

> I’m using @Flowerdicks_ on Twitters Kinktober prompts so please go check them out!

Sonic was starting to get overwhelmed, Silver was sat on his cock riding him, Shadow fucking into him fast and Knuckles’s cock sliding in and out of his mouth and throat.

Sonic had had sex with all of them individually, he liked to get around as they’d say, but for Silver, Shadow and Knuckles this was their first time with each other.   
And it had gone so smoothly, Silver had been timid and shy about the whole idea, Shadow had smirked and agreed instantly while Knuckles shrugged and said he’d give anything a go once.

Sonic had focused on Silver at the beginning wanting to ease his nerves and show him how much fun this could be.   
Shadow and Knuckles had been patient, surprisingly, as they let Sonic take the lead with Silver. And after a few kisses and encouraging words Silver was more on board with the idea, allowing Shadow and Knuckles to get involved.

With a bit of fumbling they found a position that worked for them. Sonic on his back, Shadow after preparing Sonic and Silver helped Silver slide onto Sonic’s cock before he slid his own length into the blue blur, Knuckles then tilted Sonic’s head back over the edge of the bed so he could slide his cock into his mouth. 

It took a moment or two to find their rhythms, Silver had never ridden a cock before so he was going a little slower than Shadow who started a fast pace as soon as Sonic’s body relaxed and Knuckles who started to thrust in and out of Sonic’s mouth the moment he heard Sonic’s first moan. 

They went like this for a while, Silver was slow to bounce up and down on Sonic’s cock and Shadow was starting to wonder if Silver even wanted to get off.   
As Shadow picked up speed he grabbed Silver’s hips and pushed them down, keeping Sonic’s cock buried deep in the white hedgehog and stopping Silver from moving.

“SH-SHADOW! I-I CA-can’t move-!” Silver cried out as Shadow’s grip didn’t let up.

“Good! Stay there and be a good cock sleeve for Sonic!” His voice was gravely and layered with dark intent, Silver whimpered nervously.  
Shadow was stronger than him and Sonic’s cock was not reaching his sweet spot so there was no way of moving and no way of pleasuring himself like this. 

He hadn’t been enjoying riding Sonic, he wanted to be under him with the blue blur fucking into him at Sonic Speed, that was how he wanted it and now he couldn’t do anything.  
Silver felt helpless, Sonic was too caught up in how good he felt to realise what was going on, but looking up at Knuckles he met his amethyst eyes.  
Knuckles reached out a hand to cup Silver’s cheek and without a word leaned in and kissed him. Silver gave no fight as Knuckles’s tongue explored his mouth and took his breath away.   
When Knuckles pulled away Silver tried to chase after his lips but was stopped by the echidna.

“Help Sonic suck me and I’ll make sure you get off too.” He placed another quick kiss to Silver’s lips before moving his hand to the back of Silver’s head and started to push his face down.

Silver didn’t need more instruction and leaned forward, his chest flush with Sonic’s as he let his tongue lick the base of Knuckles’s cock, sliding over Sonic’s bottom lip too.   
He kissed and licked and sucked at every inch of Knuckles he could get his mouth on stopping only to make out with Sonic once or twice. He finally sucked as much of Knuckles’s cock into his throat as he could while Sonic moved to suck on his red balls and moaned as he felt the red cock throb in his throat.

“F-fuckkk! You two are fucking great! That’s it baby~ Swallow all of me!” Knuckles had both hands on Silver’s head keeping his cock down his throat.

Shadow still had a firm grip on his hips but was able to keep thrusting in and out of Sonic at an incredible speed. Shadow hit Sonic’s prostate one last time and the blue blur cried out as he came into Silver’s ass, his body clamping down on Shadow causing him to orgasm deep inside of him.

Silver nearly choked on Knuckles’s cock as he felt the warmth of Sonic’s cum inside of him and immediately whined as he realised just how far away from his own orgasm he was. 

Knuckles pulled out of Silver’s mouth with a pop and rushed to pick Silver up out of Shadow’s grip and off of Sonic’s softening cock. 

Silver didn’t know what to say or do as Knuckles laid him down on his back next to Sonic and crawled on top of him. He was taken back by the show of strength and it felt like it took his brain a whole minute to catch up to Knuckles’s movements before he realised what Knuckles was about to do.

“WAIT! S-Sonic j-just came in-!” Knuckles cut him off with a heated kiss as he lined his length up with Silver’s now dripping entrance. 

“I know, just means you're prepared for me~“ Knuckles growls softly into Silver’s mouth as he pushes his way into Silver. 

Silver moans out as Knuckles thrusts in, his cock was thicker than Sonic’s but with Sonic’s cum as extra lube it didn’t hurt Silver as the echidna’s cock was fully buried into him.

A moment to adjust and Knuckles started to thrust, hard and fast into Silver, his body trembling under Knuckles’s strong frame, his moans and cries of bliss not contained as he rolled his hips into every thrust.

Silver was so caught up in how good this felt to realise Sonic had moved to lay on his side, looking at Silver’s face, until he heard Sonic’s soft voice. “Cum for him Silvy~ Cum on his big red cock~” 

Sonic’s hand slid into his, fingers intertwining as he continued to coo and whisper sweet words into Silver’s ear, peppering kisses over white fur and flushed cheeks.  
Silver had his eyes closed tightly as he chased his orgasm and at the moment of release he looked up into amethyst eyes, cried out Knuckles’s name and came. 

That was all it took to bring Knuckles over the edge of his own orgasm, seeing Silver come undone under him, screaming his name, golden eyes full of lust and more roll back, gripping the sheets and Sonic like his life depended on it. 

Silver had passed out under the red echidna, his body twitching and whimpering as Knuckles pulled out, letting both loads of cum start to drip out of Silver’s slightly gaping hole.

After a moment they moved around, picked Silver up and worked out the best way to cuddle up together.  
In the morning they could worry about cleaning up and making plans for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I’m hoping to keep these short so I can get through everyday of Kinktober!  
> Very day has a different Sonic ship (some will make two appearances) so if you wanna read more please follow me!
> 
> And if you see and spelling or grammar mistakes please let me know with a comment!


End file.
